Un sueñoy k sueño¡¡¡ oo
by Franchesk
Summary: kuidado este fic kontiene ehem lemon tres cuartas partes de esto es solo lemon y esta algo subidito de tono o/o parte


_**Naruto no me pertenece mis fics son de mero entretenimiento al lector…**_

Lo prometido es deuda y para deindikarme kon el lemon del fic "Acaso un nuevo amor?...por kuanto?" pues aka les traigo un lemon amm mas o menos pero mejor k el primero ;) …ni mas ni menos k Neji y Tenten otra de mis parejas favoritas… este es un one-shot nwn eso es todo…

_Comienza…--- _

**Un lindo sueño…y k sueño….o///o**

Tenten estaba en un sueño precioso. Neji se hallaba en la cama con ella, la abrazaba, le hacia el amor y la besaba mientras exploraba cada centímetro de su piel.

Con suavidad…

…

Con ternura…

…

Con adoración…

Entonces, tenten se dio cuenta de que tenia que estar soñando.

Neji no la adoraba.

Relego rápidamente tales pensamientos al fondo de su mente en un intento desesperado de volver al sueño, al Neji que se comportaba cono ella de manera tan erótica.

…

¿Quería k Neji la adorara?

…

¡Oh, si!...

…

Inclino la cabeza hacia el pecho cuando la lengua masculina rozo uno de sus senos, y protesto con un gemido cuando dejo de acariciarla.

Pero cuando los ardientes labios de Neji se posaron en el otro, eh introdujo con suavidad el pezón excitado en la húmeda calidez de su boca, el gemido de Tenten se transformo en uno de puro placer.

-¿Te gusta, Tenten?-le pregunto con voz ronca.

-Si- suspiro con ansia-.¡No pares, Neji! ¡Por favor, no pares!

-Dime que mas te gusta- le pidió con su voz seductora mientras deslizaba la mano con suavidad por la curva de su cuerpo, donde los dedos iban dejando un reguero de fuego.

Tenten se dijo que aquello era un sueño, y en un sueño podía pedir a Neji lo que quisiera.

-Me gusta que me toques aquí- le guió la mano hasta el calido triangulo entre sus piernas.

-¿Así?- le pregunto mientras comenzaba a acariciarla.

-Si- suspiro mientras el placer la invadía-.Neji…-se interrumpió con un grito ahogado por que los labios masculinos la estaban acariciando y su lengua caliente y húmeda presionaba el centro de su feminidad-.!Dios mío, Neji…¡- gimió débilmente mientras se abandonaba por completo al placer que experimentaba todo su cuerpo. Se arqueo y echo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras el placer invadía todo su ser durante lo que le pareció una eternidad.

Respiro satisfecha y extendió las manos para colocar a Neji sobre ella, con la boca dispuesta a recibir los besos desenfrenados que le daba y que le indicaban que el sueño todavía no iba a terminar.

Tenten sonrió cuando Neji dejo de besarle para acariciarle los labios con la lengua, saboreándolos, succionándolos y mordiéndolos suavemente, para después volver a descender a sus senos inflamados. A Tenten se le enredaron los dedos en el pelo de Neji al arquearse contra el.

-¿quieres mas?-le pregunto con voz áspera.

-¡Mucho mas!- lanzo una risa ronca de triunfo al bajar la mano para tocar la dura rigidez del cuerpo masculino. Entonces fue Neji el que gimió de placer mientras se tumbaba a su lado.

El pelo de Tenten se deslizo por su pecho mientras ella bajaba por su cuerpo. Se detuvo para acariciarle los duros pezones y siguió hacia abajo hasta introducirle la lengua en el ombligo, ya muy cerca, pero todavía sin llegar al centro de su excitación. El sueño confería a Tenten un atrevimiento desconocido en ella.

-¿Qué te gusta, Neji?- le pregunto con voz ronca-.¿te gusta esto?- le acaricio el sexo en toda su longitud-. ¿Y esto? –hizo lo mismo con la lengua-.

(//dioos k raiosO////O komo paso esto?... // …// lo k sea de kada kien ♥u.u//))

-¡Todo, Tenten! ¡ me gusta todo!- gimió mientras le ponía la mano en la cabeza-. ¡No pares, por Dios!-

Tenten no tenia la mas mínima intención de hacerlo. Se arrodillo entre sus piernas, tomo su sexo entre las manos y lo atrapo con los labios mientras sentía su fuerza y el escalofrió que recorrió el cuerpo masculino.

-¡Ya basta, Tenten! – suspiro débilmente-. Quiero estar dentro de ti-.

-Pero ¿Qué quiero yo, Neji?- se incorporo sobre la rodillas y cambio de posición para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Se deslizo tentadoramente a lo largo de su sexo endurecido, pero le negó la entrada al centro de su feminidad-.Quiero que me lo pidas, Neji. ¡Pídeme que te tome!-.

Tenten murmuro su aprobación cuando él la atrajo ligeramente hacia si para tomar sus senos en las manos. Los pulgares comenzaron a moverse ritmicamente sobre los pezones mientras Neji apretaba las caderas contra ella y le pedía con dulzura la liberación que ella podía concederle.

-¡Todavía no, Neji!- gimió mientras sentía que su propio placer volvía a aumentar.

……_en un sueño podía pedir a Neji lo que quisiera……._

Se arqueo contra él cuando Neji se introdujo un pezón en la boca. Estaba completamente abierta a sus caricias, a medida que el placer que la invadía desde abajo se extendía de manera desenfrenada por cada centímetro de su piel sensibilizada.

Se derrumbo sobre el pecho masculino respirando profundamente.

-¿Ahora, Tenten?- la presiono con urgencia mientras se situaba entre sus piernas y su sexo latía contra ella.

-¡Si, Por favor…!-gimió mientras loa garraba y lo guiaba hacia ella.

-¡No puedo contenerme mas, Tenten!- advirtió ansioso- ¡Te necesito!-

-¡Esta bien, Neji¡ - le invito con ansia- ¡Ahora!-

Tenten respondió a cada una de sus embestidas con otra. Le araño la espalda al sentir que alcanzaba un clímax mas profundo e intenso que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera conocido. Luego se acurruco a su lado somnolienta.

-------------- - -en la mañana siguiente…o mejor dicho un rato mas tarde--------------------

[ ¡Que maravilla , pensó Tenten cuando la despertó el sol que entraba por la ventana. Se desperezo como un gato al recordar con todo detalle el sueño erótico que había tenido. Sonrió al revivir como se habían tomado.

No era la primera vez que soñaba con el prodigio Hyuga, pero los sueños anteriores no habían sido tan…tan..eróticos ni los había recordado con tanta claridad al despertarse. Le parecía que todavía podía sentir el roce de su piel, su calido aliento, la caricia de sus labios y sus manos, el mordisco de sus dientes en el hombro al llegar al clímax…

¡Tenia la marca de unos dientes en el hombro izquierdo!

Pero ¿no había sido un sueño?

Abrió los ojos alarmada y retiro las sabanas para mirarse el cuerpo. Estaba desnuda. Al acostarse llevaba puesto un camisón de seda, el mismo que se hallaba en el suelo de la cama.

¡Por Dios! No había sido un sueño…

Neji Había estado con ella en la cama la noche anterior.

Palideció al recordar todo lo que había sucedido, su falta de contención al pedirle lo que deseaba a el, su audacia al tocarlo y acariciarlo a su vez.

Pero Neji seguía en la Aldea del desierto. Llevaba ocho días allí. No podía haber estado con ella la noche anterior.

Aunque no eran imaginaciones suyas la ligera rojez de la curva de sus senos, como si la hubiera arañado una cara kon barba incipiente.(( se imaginan a un Nejí kon barba xDD dioxs k feo o kisa no ¬ )). Ni tampoco eran imaginaciones suyas la marca de dientes en el hombro.

Por muy contrario que fuera a toda lógica, Neji había estado con en la cama con ella la noche anterior y nada de lo que habia sucedido había sido un sueño.

Volvió a decirse que Neji no podría haber estado allí. No era que hubiera hablado con ella por teléfono en los últimos ocho días, pero había hablado con su hija. Y Tenten estaba segura de que, si iba a volver la noche anterior, se lo hubiera dicho a su hija almenos.

No había hipótesis que valiesen :Neji había vuelto la noche anterior. ¿Y como lo iba a mirar a la cara aquella mañana después del modo desvergonzado en que se había comportado?

[ Pero solo en sueños , se defendió con indignación creciente. Para ella, todo había sido un sueño.

¿Qué…?

-Son casi las ocho y media, Tenten. ¿Piensas ir a kon la hokage hoy?- le pregunto burlona una voz conocida.

Neji hizo una mueca ante la timidez que mostró Tenten al cubrir su desnudez con la sabana. Que no ayudaba nada ya k aun se notaba la curvatura de sus senos y el comienzo de la gloria, cuando esta no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Los ojos le brillaban de ira al mirarlo por encima de ella. El pelo era una maraña de ebano((por aci decirlo)).

Al volver la noche, Neji estaba cansado, harto y emocionalmente exhausto del desgraciado viaje que había hecho, y necesitaba urgentemente tumbarse al lado de un cuerpo femenino y sentir su calor para olvidarse de sus demonios.

Lo que sucedió acontinuacion fue totalmente inesperado y muy placentero, sobre todo pork los dos estaban enfadados al separarse ocho días antes. Pero la noche anterior, Tenten se le había entregado de un modo que hacia que su cuerpo se tensara solo con mirarla en akel momento.

-¿Cuándo has vuelto?- le pregunto a bocajarro con el ceño fruncido. Tenia la esperanza de ekivokarse, de que, en realidad se hubieran amado en sueños.

Sabia que era una esperanza vana.

Neji se enkojio de hombros.

-Sobre la una de la mañana-.

Tenten cerro los ojos y rezo a cualquier dios que la estuviera escuchando. Luego los abrió y le lanzo una mirada furiosa y acusadora.

-¡Anoche viniste a mi cama!-

-Sí- asintió -.Estamos casados, Tenten.-

-Sí ,pero…Estaba dormida. No sabia lo que hacia. ¡Te aprovechaste de mi!- lo acuso indignada.

Neji avanzo unos pasos. Iba vestido de manera informal con una camisa azul oscura y unos vaqueros descoloridos.((ee k cosas)).

-Por lo que recuerdo, fuiste tu la que me exigiste que te rogara-

¡Por Dios! ¡Claro que lo había hecho!

Y Neji le había pedido, le había rogado que lo llevara al clímax.

-Creí que eras un sueño- trago saliva.

-Tienes muchos sueños así, ¿verdad?- sonrió levemente.

No como aquel. Y nunca tan claro…por que no había sido un sueño.

-Suelen ser pesadillas- replico con brusquedad. Deseaba que se marchara para tratar de recobrar una apariencia de dignidad, aunque le iba a resultar extremadamente dicifil en aquellas circunstancias.

-Puedes tener todas las pesadillas como esa que quieras. Estaré encantado de hacerte el favor- su sonrisa se acentuó.

¡A Tenten no le cabía la menor duda!

-¿Te importaría marcharte, Neji?- murmuro impacientemente. -¿No me has humillado ya lo suficiente?-

A Neji se le evaporo la sonrisa, examino la palidez de su rostro y lo que vio en el no le gusto en absoluto.

En vez de marcharse, como le había pedido, cruzo la habitación para sentarse en la cama. Le agarro la barbilla y la miro intensamente.

-No trato de humillarte- le aseguro con voz ronca. –De hecho, tendría que darte las gracias-

-¿Darme las gracias?- repitió agitada mientras se aferraba a la sabana que la cubría, a modo de defensa, hasta la barbilla.

-No te había dicho el motivo de mi urgente viaje a aldea de la arena era que el jefe de un equipo de allí había tenido un accidente en una misión- suspiro negando con la cabeza –Murió hace cinco días. Era mi amigo, Tenten. Tengo amistad con toda la familia.

Tenten lo escudriño con la mirada y observo la tensión de los rasgos de su rostro k no estaban ahí ocho días antes.

-El funeral fue ayer- le dijo con expresión adusta –Me quede todo el tiempo que pude, pero el dolor de la viuda era demasiado…mi amigo tenia dos hijos, que no entendían lo que ha pasado. No veía el momento de marcharme, Tenten- reconoció tembloso mientras le acariciaba el labio inferior –Nesecitaba de verdad lo que me dísete anoche- añadió con ardor -¿Lo entiendes?-

Solo hacia siete semanas que había muerto su padre, su querido padre, y era evidente que la perdida le seguía resultando tan dolorosa como a ella. Tenia que haber sido horrible para el tener que soportar el trauma de otra muerte, la de otro hombre mucho mas joven al parecer, la de un amigo.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo con voz quebrada – No lo sabia-

A Neji no le agradaba hablar del tema, pero ya lo había echo, cerro los ojos y acomodo sus ideas….en tanto Tenten no dejo pasar el momento y se aventuro a besarlo con dulzura y posesión…quería hacer desde k le tomo la mejilla por k tenerlo tan cerca le causaba estremecer a su cuerpo desnudo bajo las sabanas…se besaron…y no salieron de la habitación al tiempo k habían previsto.

En ese lapso de tiempo mientras se besaban y akariciaban se dio cuenta de que había echado de menos a Tenten. Ya no tenia las dudas que habían surgido en la pelea nueve días antes, jamás podría renunciar a ella.

Aunque no se querían separar jamás de ese apasionado y dulce momento tenían k hacerlo, en poco tiempo su hija vendría a buscarlos y no querrían que los háyase en una situación incomoda para todos…se separaron lentamente con ternura en la mirada e inconformidad…,Neji se levanto y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Baja a desayunar conmigo- le dijo con una sonrisa picara y encantadora.

-Esta bien- asintió lentamente-Bajare en cuanto me vista- añadió con la intención al ver que Neji no se marchaba.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos abajo- asintió con desgane antes de salir del dormitorio cerrando la puerta con pereza.

Tenten volvió a tumbarse y se puso a mirar el techo sin verlo.

Había deseado que Neji regresara de su misión en la arena los ocho días que estuvo fuera parecían no tener fin. Pero ahora estaba ahí con ella esperándola abajo para desayunar y vivirle resto de sus vidas juntos…como ella había anhelado el día k acepto a casarse con él sin la menor duda….

-FIN-

------------------------- ------------------------ ----------------------------- ----- - - - -- - - - - - - -

**Este es el final de este ONE short y les agradezco kienes hayan leído y mandado un revew w enserio se los agradezco owo este es mi primer honesto exklisuvamente con el tema de lemon nwn gracias publico**

**Adiós kuidence 3**


End file.
